


I'll Keep All My Emotions Right Here

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Rated teen for mild swearing, Romantic if you squint, fun times, im bad at tags can you tell, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Logan doesn't like sharing his feelings. Patton doesn't like Logan bottling his feelings up. Shenanigans ensue.





	I'll Keep All My Emotions Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a Tumblr post (which the link I provided before isn't linking anymore, sadly). I think it was Sanders Sides as John Mulaney quotes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Logan was reorganizing his bookshelf when his day was completely, utterly, ruined. That being, Patton invited himself into Logan’s room without permission and leaned over his shoulder, getting in Logan’s personal space and making it utterly difficult to complete his reorganization process.

“Patton, what brings you here,” Logan grit out, trying not to show his annoyance. He knew that Patton did not mean to irritate the logical side, and Logan did not necessarily mind his presence at other times, but when he was attempting to work, Patton almost always led him astray in the worst ways.

“Heya, Teach! Just wanted to check in on ya,” Patton said. Logan sighed, pulling down a couple books and setting them on the floor for a moment until he could find a more adequate place for them. He then turned to Patton.

“Yes, well,” he put his hands on Patton’s shoulders stiffly and half guided, half shoved him into a sitting position on his bed, “can you ‘check on me’ from there?” Patton simply beamed and made an ‘ok’ symbol with his fingers.  
Logan turned to pick up a book and got a few more moments of pure, blissful silence, before Patton spoke again.

“Soooooo how’re you feelin’, Logan?” Patton asked, kicking his feet in a similar manner to a child whose feet couldn’t yet reach the floor. Logan snorted at the question, and put another book back on his shelf.

“Patton I am _Logic_ I don’t have feelings,” Logan reminded. Patton stopped swinging his feet, his hundred watt smile dimming slightly.

“Now, Logan, I _know_ that’s not true!” Patton argued, “after all, you get exasperated at my jokes-”

“Exasperated? Big word,” Logan noted, cutting him off. Patton beamed again.

“I know big words! Not the point though. You’re pretty open about sharing your annoyance, and your anger, so where’re those other emotions?” Patton got off of Logan’s bed and was in his space again. Logan grumbled internally. It looked like he wasn’t getting out of this one that easily. He sighed and turned, sharply, on his heels to face Patton.

“I’ll keep all my emotions right here…,” Logan made a first and put it over his heart, “...then one day…,” he leaned in close to Patton, so their noses were almost brushing, “...I’ll die!” He stepped back with a ‘what can you do’ sort of shrug, watching rather smugly as Patton’s jaw metaphorically dropped. His victory was short lived, however, as Patton’s jaw closed and _that_ look crossed his face. The look that Logan had come to recognize as ‘I’m about to ruin Logan’s day with either a dad joke or physical affection or by forcing him to stop working or some horrible monster baby of the three’. 

Needless to say, Logan was terrified.

Patton stepped forward, Logan stepped back, his back hitting the half-organized bookshelf. 

“Well then,” Patton said, a glint in his eyes, “looks like I’ll just have to coax them out of you then!” He poked Logan’s chest, over his heart where Logan had said his feelings were being kept.

Now, Logan wasn’t sure what ‘coaxing feelings out’ entirely entailed, but he was sure that he wanted no part in it. Patton had him cornered though, and he had no means of escape. Luckily for him, he was the logical side and could obviously puzzle his way out of nearly any situation. He briefly considered hitting Patton with a book, before deciding he didn’t actually have it in him to physically harm Patton. Instead he simply stated,

“Look, there’s Virgil crying.” That got Patton to whip around, giving him time to sprint away from Patton and out the door. He heard Patton cry out in surprise before giving chase, screaming,

“LOGAN GET BACK HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU! ALSO, LYING IS WRONG!” Though he knew Patton was correct on the lying thing, desperate times called for desperate measures.

~~~~~~

Virgil had been having a pretty good day. Thomas wasn’t particularly stressed, no projects were due soon, a new video had been released recently enough that they didn’t have to start the next one just yet, but long ago enough that he didn’t have to worry too much on low views. Honestly, he hadn’t had to do his job, like, at all. It was fantastic.

He had been feeling so good, in fact, that instead of holing up in his room for the next sixteen and a half hours, he was actually sitting on the couch in the commons, scrolling through Tumblr. Everything was peaceful, everything was relaxed.

That is, everything _was_ peaceful and relaxed _before_ Logan ran into the living room at a dead sprint, fucking vaulted himself over the couch, and crouched down to desperately catch his breath.

“Logan, what the fuck?” Virgil asked before Logan slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet! He might find me,” Logan hissed. Virgil frowned, contemplating whether he should get Logan to remove his hand by licking it. He decided no, that was more something that would annoy Roman. Instead, he just gripped Logan’s wrist and yanked it off his face.

“Who might find you?” Virgil asked, feeling a little panic welling up inside him. Well this was just fan-fucking-tastic.

“LOOOOOGAN,” a voice sang. Logan practically hit the floor, trying to make himself small as possible. Virgil, upon realizing the situation, decided to do what any good friend would do, and dropped a quilt from the edge of the couch over Logan’s body.

“Hey, Patton,” Virgil greeted. Patton trotted over to him, a wicked grin on his face.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Patton greeted enthusiastically, “you haven’t happened to see Logan around, have you?”

This was it, the final countdown. Virgil could either protect Logan and lie to the person he considered his best friend, or he could tell Patton and let Logan fall victim to whatever the hell Patton was being so smiley about.  
Virgil, deciding to mix it up for a change, shrugged helplessly. There, not a total lie. He didn’t say anything.  
Patton’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak when Roman burst in.

“HELLO, LOCAL PADRES AND EMOS, YOUR PRINCE HAS ARRIVED!” he announced. Patton clapped enthusiastically, and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Hi, Roman! Have you seen Logan?” Patton asked. Roman considered the thought, eyes narrowing into points.

“I have not,” he finally said, “at least, not since breakfast! Why do you ask?”

“Oh! I’m gonna help him let out some of his emotions before he explodes from bottling ‘em up,” Patton said cheerfully. Virgil tensed up slightly. Crap, bottling up emotions was something Virgil did too. He couldn’t let Patton find out, or he’d be victim to whatever that almost actually terrifying grin Patton was wearing. Virgil saw the blanket shift out of the corner of his eye, and subtly moved to block Logan’s daring escape.

“Ohhhh count me in!” Roman said, Virgil looked at him and raised an eyebrow, causing Roman to shrug.

“What? Albert whine-stein needs to lighten up a little, and Patton’s pretty good at that kinda thing. So, what’s the plan, pops?”

“Well,” Patton adjusted his glasses, “first we get Logan out from under that blanket at the bottom of the couch.”

Just like that, Logan hopped up, a wild light in his eyes, and pointed at Virgil.

“VIRGIL HAS BEEN EMOTIONALLY BOTTLING UP HIS FEELINGS AND DOESN’T TALK TO PATTON ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE FEELS BAD!” Logan practically shrieked before booking it from the room. Virgil’s face whipped away from where Logan had disappeared down the hall to Roman and Patton. Patton looked kind of sad and hurt, but also had the light of something in his eyes that Virgil really didn’t like, while Roman was grinning like some fucking supervillain.

“Well, I’m sure Logan can wait while we help you out first,” Patton said, inching closer, like a cat stalking its prey.

“That fucking traitor,” Virgil snarled before Patton and Roman attacked,

~~~~~~~~  
Logan only felt slightly bad for betraying Virgil to Patton (and Roman’s he supposed) clutches. Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye at it, but Virgil had attempted to help him somewhat, even if a blanket wasn’t the most effective method of hiding something.  
He wasn’t sure what to do, or where to hide exactly. He couldn’t go back to his room, that was too obvious, and he certainly didn’t want to go into any of the other sides’ rooms. He decided that Patton and Roman would be distracted by Virgil for a good while though, and supposed if he got back to his room he could just lock the door. Satisfied, he began to head down the hall.

He was quite surprised when he heard running footsteps, causing Logan to tense. He turned and saw Virgil of all people, who skidded to a halt in front of him, breathing hard.

“ _Dude_ , what the hell!” Virgil panted. Logan took a step back. 

“Virgil? Not that I necessarily oppose to it, but how did you escape?” Logan questioned. Virgil had his hands on his knees, but when he lifted his face, there was a horrible glint in his eye.

“I told them I’d help catch you if we got to talk about my problems a little later,” Virgil said, crossing his arms. Logan gaped at him, slowly turning to see Roman grinning at him.

“All yours, Ro,” Virgil smirked, bowing and vanishing into the shadows of the hallway. Logan attempted to bolt, but Roman grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from moving. Logan twisted and hit at Roman, trying to free himself, and Roman simply adjusted so he was holding Logan under his arms, lifting him slightly into the air. 

Then Patton arrived, slowly, dramatically, walking down the hallway like a comic book villain. The intimidating style didn’t fit him the same way it fit Virgil, but damn if Logan still didn’t feel shaken to the core. Patton stopped in front of Logan, adjusting his glasses.

“So, Logan, you gonna tell me about your feelings yet?” he asked. Logan scowled.

“Never.”

“So be it,” Patton said solemnly, looking at the floor before snapping his gaze back up. He reached out his arms and gently set his hands on Logan’s sides.

Wait.

Patton moved his hands slightly, causing all the nerves in Logan’s sides to flare up.

Wait...no.

“Patton I swear to G-,” Logan was cut off by his own laughter as Patton began to tickle Logan’s sides.

“P-Patton!” Logan giggled, causing Patton to look up at Logan with a grin, before tickling him again.

“P-ATTON S-TOOP!” Logan wheezed, hardly able to squeeze the word out through his giggles. Tears began to prick at his eyes and trickle down his face. It was horribly unpleasant, but Patton must’ve only been able to see giggles as a good thing. Logan began to try and fight free from Roman again.

“PATTON I-I M-EAAN IT!” Logan wheezed. Patton giggled along with him, however, Patton’s giggles were genuine, caused by joy of the situation. Logan’s laughs were painful, hurting his chest, caused by an outside force he couldn’t stop.  
Suddenly, Virgil stepped out of the shadows and set a heavy hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“Patton. He means it, stop,” Virgil said, voice almost icy. Patton froze, pulling his hands away as if he had been burned. He looked Logan in the eyes, who was relieved to have been able to stop giggling. Whatever he saw there caused him to take a step back. Roman, who had been laughing along with Patton, tensed at the seriousness of the situation and let Logan go.

“L-Logan I’m…” whatever Patton was about to say, Logan didn’t hear. He was already running.

“LOGAN!”

~~~~~

Patton felt awful. He hadn’t meant to upset Logan, he just genuinely wanted to help. He knew Logan felt things, it was obvious, and Logan’s statement about ‘keeping all his emotions in one place until he died’ had caused Patton great concern. The others had told Patton that bottling up his emotions was bad, and Patton agreed! So now, whenever he saw the others making the same mistake he had, he would try his best to help them!

The thing about Logan, though, was that he was the least emotion-based trait they knew, so Patton trying to do anything emotionally driven with Logan was like walking on thin ice. Actually, it was like trying to walk on thin ice where Patton was a lumbering elephant apparently (which normally he wouldn’t mind, he loved elephants! It’s just they were very big and heavy and not very good on thin ice).

So that’s how Patton ended up spending the afternoon looking for Logan. Well, after Virgil had made him sit down with him and gently explained to Patton _why_ Logan had reacted the way he did. After that, they’d had a nice long chat about how Virgil was feeling, and how Virgil never needed to feel bad about coming to Patton for help. It had ended rather tearfully, but Patton didn’t have time to let his face dry. He needed to find Logan and properly apologize.

He checked everywhere that made sense. Everywhere that was logical. First, he checked Logan’s room. Nope. The commons? That wouldn’t make sense, he had been there with Virgil for the past few hours. The kitchen was empty, so were most of the halls. Roman was in his room, and Patton was pretty sure Logan wasn’t exactly happy with Roman at the moment either. Which left…  
Patton checked Virgil’s room first, only poking his head in a moment to look around. After seeing that Logan was definitely not in there, he left quickly as he could. Not that he disliked Virgil’s style! It was just that last time he had been in there, Patton had nearly had an emotional meltdown.

One room left then, funnily enough, the most illogical option. The last place Logan would think he’d look.  
Patton opened the door to his own room slowly, immediately seeing Logan sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest, face hidden, glasses dangling from his fingers. Patton quietly walked in, feeling the warm glow of his room surrounding him. It pulsed with nostalgia, and slowly reflected his own guilt. That caused Logan to look up, and Patton froze when he saw tear stains on his face.

“Logan?”

“Go away, Patton,” Logan bit out, rubbing his eyes with his arm. Patton sighed softly and walked over, sitting down next to Logan on the couch. They didn’t speak at first, just sat. Distantly, Patton could hear an old fashion clock tick-tocking the seconds as they passed.

“I’m sorry,” Patton finally said. Logan looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m really...really sorry,” Patton pulled his own knees up to his chest, mimicking Logan’s pose. It was odd, really. Even though every side had the same face, they had a different enough vibe (or something like that) that made them feel unique. Right now, though, with them sitting quietly with their knees to their chests, Patton wondered if anyone would be able to tell them apart if they were dressed the same.

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not,” Logan finally said. Patton flinched slightly. His tone wasn’t even harsh, just matter-of-fact.

“Can I do anything to make you forgive me?” Patton asked, shifting so he was kneeling in front of Logan. Logan looked at him, squinting a bit without his glasses.

“Patton, I just said the situation wasn’t okay, I already forgave you,” Logan said. Patton blinked.

“But I-”

“I know you were just trying to help, but Patton, I- we all handle emotions differently. You know that. You wouldn’t cheer Roman up the same way you cheer Virgil up. Though you might not understand how my emotions work, hell, I don’t know if I do half the time, you trying to force them out of me doesn’t help anyone.”

Patton felt like an utter child. He shrank back and looked at his hands, as if they had just committed murder as opposed to having simply tickled one of his friends.

“Oh, God, Logan I’m-”

“I already forgave you, don’t turn into Virgil now,” Logan chided.

“Sorry,” Patton mumbled, before realizing what he’d done. He met Logan’s eyes and Logan let out a snort, and that snort bloomed into a chuckle, then a laugh. A real laugh! Not one brought on by tickling either! Patton felt himself grin, and he began to laugh as well. 

The two sat there for a while, just laughing until tears pricked the corners of their eyes over the stupidest thing. Logan managed to get in control of himself first, and Patton followed shortly after. Logan offered Patton a small smile, and Patton offered a large one back.

“Would you consider,” Patton began, “actually talking to me about you emotions...at least sometimes?” Logan looked at him, smile slipping.

“Only if you want!” Patton hurriedly tacked on. Logan sighed softly.

“I will consider it,” he conceded. Patton felt like he would burst from joy.

“Would you also consider putting on onesies and watching _Big Hero Six_?” Logan gaped at him in utter confusion.

“What? Why?”

“Because we both like onesies and _Big Hero Six_ , duh!” Patton cheered. Logan appeared lost in thought a moment before he shrugged.

“Okay, sure.”

“YES! But you should probably get out of my room now, I have no clue how long you’ve been in here and it might make you an even bigger emotional mess then you already are!” Patton said, bouncing up.

“Oh! Yes, you’re correct,” Logan scrambled up, slipping on his glasses before hurrying out the door. Patton watched him go before he turned and pinched the bridge of his nose, still slightly disappointed in himself.  
“Patton?” Patton looked up to see Logan still standing outside the door.

“Hm?”

“You coming? This was your idea,” Logan raised an eyebrow and hesitated before holding out his hand.

Patton grinned, “Yeah, I am!” He ignored Logan’s hand completely, instead launching at him for a hug. Logan swore under his breath as Patton knocked him over, but let otherwise apparently let it slide, just this once.


End file.
